


some nights

by bloopee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopee/pseuds/bloopee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Junmyeon," Yifan sighed out.</p><p>It was late at night and for some ungodly reason he woke up an hour ago, trying to fall asleep and failing miserably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some nights

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever story posted here, hope you guys enjoy~ ^^

•••••••

"Hey Junmyeon," Yifan sighed out.

It was late at night and for some ungodly reason he woke up an hour ago, trying to fall asleep and failing miserably. The fact that this was his and his boyfriend's first night in their very first shared appartment was most likely to blame. Yifan was feeling like they were unwanted here, but quickly tried shoving that idea away. He personally didn't believe in ghosts, and he didn't want to, but the concept wasn't impossible and very so unwelcoming.

"Hmm?" Junmyeon groaned.

"Are you awake?" Yifan whispered.

"Been awake for the past ten minutes," Junmyeon spoke in a loud, groggy voice, turning around so his face was before his boyfriend's. "I hate moving," He complained, his voice reminding Yifan of sandpaper rubbing against itself.

"You're getting old," Yifan teased, his voice raspy like that of a 40 year old smoker's.

"You're older than me. _Ahjussi_ ," Junmyeon scoffed, jabbing his finger into the older's side.

"By one year, you snob," Yifan rolled his eyes, rubbing where he got _abused_. "What time is it?"

"You check it," Junmyeon yawned. He swears Yifan turned 20 years younger when he was around Junmyeon alone. Even all the not-my-style phrases that shaped his boyfriend would cease around him.

"Dunno where's phone." It was Yifan's turn to yawn. Junmyeon sighed, but still reached over his gigantic boyfriend to take his phone from the small night stand, elbowing the brunet's nose in the process with the retort that sounded something like _nothing gets done around the house without me._

Honestly neither one of them knew how they changed bedsides at night. They know that Yifan always takes the left side, while Junmyeon the right, but they always change while asleep. It became like a habit they carry everywhere. It's a mystery that they don't really want to solve, because it always makes them happy and go all _woah_ when they wake up, like kids in a magic show.

"Look," Junmyeon shoved the phone into his boyfriend's face, blinding him with the brightness of the lock screen photo of them kissing on snow when the phone was turned on.

"Ahh, _geez_." Yifan groaned closing his eyes and turning away. He deserved it, he knows.

Junmyeon was now sprawled on his boyfriend's chest, too lazy to get off. "It's 3 in the morning," He said looking at the screen himself and then putting the phone away. At least trying to put it back. It slipped out of his sweaty grip and fell to the ground. He cursed at his heater of a boyfriend, but didn't put any effort in trying to pick the phone up. Whatever, Junmyeon needed a new one anyway.

 

•••••••

 

"Hey, how can giraffes smell... Like, stuff?" Yifan asked, out of nowhere some time later, after his boyfriend got off of him, finding the will to try falling alseep again.

"What?" Junmyeon asked confused and a little agitated. He was just about asleep, too.

"Well, their necks are so long and I feel like bending it down all the way is painful. How do they smell flowers?"

After this the shorter male laid in silence, not even wanting to answer. At the end he did. "Yifan. What makes you think there are flowers in safaris?" Yifan deadpaned at this, falling off of his supporting elbow.

"There's grass?" He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world -that, _yes_ \- safaris did have flowers.

Safaris don't actually grow flowers.

 

•••••••

 

"What does space smell like?" Yifan was first to break the silence once again, once again making Junmyeon groan in absolute _agony._

"Maybe like.... Darkness?" Junmyeon answered actually thinking about it, not wanting to give a disappointing answer. But really. What does it smell like? Dark matter?

"...Darkness? What does that smell like?" Yifan asked, his eyes wide staring at the ugly white ceiling fan just above their bed. He hooked his arms on his chest, acting as if deep in thought. Maybe he was, mysteries of the world had to be answered one way or another, damnit!

"I don't know hyung, caves," Junmyeon huffed. Then he thought about it again. "Oh, wait."

"Hm?" The older raised an eyebrow, interested.

"I read it somewhere. It smells like raspberries?" Junmyeon more asked than answered. Really, NASA? Raspberries?

"...Why would it smell like raspberries though?" Yifan squinted his eyes suspiciously at the light green door on the side of their bed as if expecting an answer.

 

•••••••

 

"Who makes breakfast tomorrow?" Junmyeon now asked, feeling as sleepy as ever, yet as hyper as ever before. Maybe ghosts really were involved, this was getting ridiculous.

"I'm putting scissors. Rock, paper, scissors," Yifan put scissors while Junmyeon put paper. "Are you deaf?" Yifan asked, his face scrunched in disbelief at his own boyfriend.  
And he was going to propose to this thing later too.

"I don't want to cook." The shorter male shook his head at the thought immediatly.

"Hyung doesn't want to cook either and you lost. So get lost." Yifan finished the argument with that, turning his back to the younger male.

 

•••••••

 

"Why do you always top?" Junmyeon asked, his modesty gone elsewhere. It was too early in the morning to try to be nice and too late in the night to care.

"Because I'm older and you're tiny." Yifan stated with a serious tone. This brat didn't even have modesty to begin with. "We're not doing rock, paper, scissors." Yifan waved his hand.

"Rockpaperscissors shoot!" Junmyeon put rock while Yifan put paper, his other hand forming a fist, ready to fight if there's more dissatisfaction with the current situation coming from his boyfriend. " _Oppa~_ " Maybe Yifan won't be needing to land a punch on him after all.

"Goodnight." He cut off, turning his back to his boyfriend once again, completely lost interest in the topic.

•••••••

After an hour (or more) of Yifan's loud breathing and countless attempts of making beats with his sighs and snorts, Junmyeon decided to stop his annoying boyfriend. He was still bitter about the bottoming situation and his superb ability to lose at rock, paper, scissors every single fucking time it came down to it, because _how is that even posible?!_ Junmyeon was his own type of special; that might be the answer.

"Hyung," The younger male spoke out loudly, along with a monstrous sneeze, frightening the life out of his boyfriend, the bed creaking from the jolt of Yifan's body.

"What," The older breathed out, the scare he got making his heart stop for a dangerously long second. He felt fingers pulling at his hair and nails digging into his neck making him yelp.

"Teach me how to play rock, paper, scissors, I _can't take this anymore!_ "


End file.
